


Objective

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala has a goal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



She inched closer, moving in complete silence as she kept her eyes on the goal. Her ears were tuned outward, ready for the sound of any attempt to interrupt her. All she needed was a little more patience, and her brand of luck.

Her hand reached out, motion slow and easy to avoid detection as long as possible. She could almost taste sweet victory as her fingers neared the object of her desire.

A dark hand closed on it, the motion so swift her fingertips touched his skin.

"The Heath is mine," Teal'c said in a mild tone, reproving her.


End file.
